mushroom_world_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Koopa Empire
The '''Koopa Empire '''is the official state name of the political entity that attempted to take over the entire Mushroom Kingdom twice over the course of their nearly 500 year lifespan. It was considered a major country during the World War and the Mushroom-Koopa War. Following the end of the latter, the Koopa Empire was revived as an extremist group, which ended up starting World War II. The main goals of the Koopa Empire were mainly to make a perfect world with Koopas as the dominant race and to become feared around the world as a powerful military force. The Koopa Empire was founded on racism, though humans sometimes joined their ranks. They were known to hate Toads and Umbra Witches, considering them "Satan incarnate" in their constitution. History The Koopa Empire was formed in 1517. According to expert historians, the founder, Vincent Koopa was probably inspired by the Conduit Terrorist Attacks of 1515 at the capital of Heart. Vincent was a very respected leader in the Mushroom Kingdom Army but began to think the Kingdom's government was failing around the beginning of the 16th century. This caused him to form the Koopa Empire in 1517 which was very small at the time and only consisted of a few cities. The Constitution of the Koopa Empire stated that anyone who was not a Koopa or loyal to the Koopa species was from Hell. It is believed that Vincent thought this because from his point of view, the Mushroom Kingdom metaphorically forced him out of the Kingdom with their "devilish" ideals. This is also the reason why the Koopa Empire hated the Umbra Witches (from Inferno) and worshipped the Lumen Sages. The Magikoopa Sages were said to be able to speak to the Lumen Sage God, announce prophecies, and bring good fortune to the Koopa race. Another reason for the formation of the Koopa Empire was how the Mushroom Kingdom treated Conduits. Vincent believed that the Conduits were innocent and that the Kingdom was the true terrorist. The Koopa Empire experimented on Conduits in their early years (which was a very painful process according to a survivor) and tried to steal their powers. All of the experiments failed but many Conduits were killed because of them. At the time of the formation of the Koopa Empire, the Mushroom Kingdom only consisted of six states---Mushroomia, Forest, Soda, Waters, Glacier, and Heart. In order to escape the "tyrannical grip" of the Kingdom, Vincent sent an expedition of Koopas out into the landlocked portion of the Mushroomian continent. They discovered a lush land that reminded them of the Garden of Eden. Satisfied with the report, Vincent and all of his followers moved to the area they named Eden II. At Eden II, the Koopa Empire performed Toad sacrifices. According to Vincent's personal journal, they chose the Toads because they appeared to be the namesake of the Mushroom Kingdom. They held regular ceremonies that involved the burning of these bodies as well as the possessions of said victims. Vincent ordered that all Koopas that were members of the Empire must own at least two Toad slaves and treat them cruelly. There were some Koopas that were opposed to the Empire and instead, considered themselves loyal citizens of the Mushroom Kingdom. Any of these Koopas were hung at a town square in Eden II to great fanfare. The Charred Council, ancient bodies that are tasked with maintaining the balance of Heaven and Hell, eventually noticed these terrible actions that were staining the very name Eden and grew very angry. They sent the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse to destroy the garden and the Koopa Empire. In the epic battle that followed, the garden was completely eradicated and Vincent Koopa was killed. Not all of the members were wiped out, however---about 2,000 survived, including all the Magikoopa Sages. The garden was replaced by a large area of volcanoes and lava. Three huge bodies of rock lay at the entrance of the area and some believe that the Charred Council ordered the Horsemen to make the rock in their image. Trying to avoid another Koopa Empire spring-up, the Mushroom Kingdom immediately bought the territory and named it Laveght. The Laveght Territory consisted of the present day states of Laveght itself, Desert, and Villagion though the latter two have significantly cooled down since the battle. In 1800, the Koopa Empire emerged once more after a 275 year absence as a rebellion to Amendments XV and XVI of the Mushroom Kingdom Constitution. They stated that in order to become a citizen, you had to become a Christian and that the right to express the religion in any way was permitted. The Koopa Empire moved to the states of North Christon and South Christon, which were strongly associated with Christianity. This time, it was led by Kamkuu Koopa, a Magikoopa believed to have been around since the beginning of time, hence the strange name. There, they continued their ritualistic disturbances, all in the honor of the Lumen Sages. The Mushroom Kingdom took swift military action against the Koopa Empire, which inspired them to add their second main goal to their own constitution: be feared around the world as a powerful military force. The Koopa Empire was the first to use the airship technology during these encounters with the Mushroom Kingdom and also established the Koopa Troop at this time. The Hammer Bro, Paratroopa, etc. Koopa Troop military ranks were all formed in the conflict. This is considered a turning point in the Mushroom World Industrial Revolution, which was mainly started by the Koopa Empire, thanks to their incredibly advanced war technology. The Lumen Sages moved to act against the Mushroom Kingdom because they believed since the Kingdom was fighting the Koopa Empire, they were fighting against them. Around 1820, the Umbra Witches declared their allegiance to the Mushroom Kingdom in a fight against the Sages and the Empire. 1823 is believed to be the start of the infamous World War. The combatants were those on the Umbra side and the Lumen side. The Umbras consisted of the Mushroom Kingdom, Hyrule, Termina, DK Island (its own country at the time), Smashville (it was this war that caused Smashville to become extremely peaceful and non-militarized), and the Umbra Witches while the Lumen side only consisted of the Koopa Empire and the Lumen Sages. Despite this, it was still a tough battle, mainly because of the Lumen Sages' immense power and the Koopa Empire's technology. Eventually, though, the Umbra Witches and their allies won the World War and the Koopa Empire was defeated. A peace treaty between the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Empire was formed in 1829 and they continued to live together on the Mushroomian continent. At this point, the Koopa Empire was a fully fledged country and consisted of several states---Sarasaland, Kyoto, Canyon, Glothve, Hollijolli, Fahr, and Pi'illo Island. It was actually the Koopa Empire that established the tourist attractions and such on Pi'illo Island, which had been nearly destroyed some time around the year 400. Little did the Kingdom know that the Koopa Empire still had an underground operation and continuously held sacrifices and religious ceremonies in Fahr. This time, the victims were the Umbra Witches, as a sort of payback for the World War. As the year 1900 approached, the Koopa Empire became less religious and more militarized. They abandoned their ideals regarding the Lumen Sages and focused most of their efforts on revenge against the Kingdom. In 1911, secret leader of the Koopa Empire Andrew Kolorado devised a plan that would "bring the Kingdom to its knees." Undercover members of the Koopa Empire would infiltrate the Kingdom (whose borders ended at the edge of the Chocolate Island in Dinosaur Land at the time; excluding the sovereign Sprixie Kingdom) and would eventually work their way to the top, all the way up to King. Eventually, the Koopa King, whoever that may be, would destroy the country from the inside and rebuild the glorious Koopa Empire. By 1976, Morton Koopa had done just that. On the outside, Morton appeared to be a generous, peace-loving, Mushroom Kingdom supporter. On the inside, he was torn between his allegiances to the Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Empire. By 1979, he decided to stay with the Kingdom, though his advisor, Kamek Koopa (descendant of Kamkuu) didn't know that. In that same year, he was assassinated by Stanley Toad, therefore ruining the plan created by Andrew Kolorado. Furious that a disgusting Toad killed Morton, the new leader of the Koopa Empire, Kamek, fled to the state of Laveght and eventually garnered enough support to help it break away from the Kingdom once more. Laveght joined the Koopa Empire and Kamek set a new plan in motion. Using his "Magikoopa Sage" powers, he heard of a dangerous prophecy. Two brothers of the Mushroom Kingdom would unite with their country to destroy the Koopa Empire once and for all, never to return (not word for word, just an interpretation). Determined to make the prophecy never come true, Kamek and the other Magikoopa Sages flew to the nearby Yoshi's Island and attempted to kill every baby they saw. The babies of whom the prophecy spoke of, Mario and Luigi Destino managed to escape the grasp of both Kamek and Morton's son, Bowser Koopa. In 2001, Kamek, Bowser, and the Koopa Empire declared war on the Mushroom Kingdom. What followed is perhaps the most interesting and famous war of all time, the Mushroom and Koopa War. Only some of the most well-known events that took place during the war included the Siege of Peach's Castle, Battle of Subcon, Battle of Mushroomia, Battle of Isle Delfino, and the Invasion of the Galactic Union. Several states joined the Mushroom Kingdom during this time including Sarasaland, Hollijolli, Pi'illo Island (previously members of the Koopa Empire), DK Island, and Isle Delfino. To Kamek's shock, Bowser actually aided the Destino prophecy twins on more than one occasion and it is perhaps these moments that set the Koopa Empire further and further back. By the mid-point of the war, the Mushroom Kingdom's technology was superior by far and the airships were behind by a long shot. Though still, the Koopa Empire pioneered the Bullet Bills and Thwomp mechanisms during this time period. The Mushroom and Koopa War was a tiring one for the Koopa Empire and by the end, most of their efforts were half-hearted. King James Toadstool of the Mushroom Kingdom had sent his trusted Toad Brigade out to find and kill Kamek on sight and the leader of the Empire had been on the run for about three years when the war ended and he was caught (not killed). The war ended with the bloody and deadly Final Battle of Laveght in 2012, in which the Koopa Empire lost their beloved "Eden II" once again and some of the top Koopa Troop military leaders died. To this day, Kamek is still in the highest lock-up at the Mushroom Kingdom H.S.M.W. Prison, with even Rogueport being considered too nice a punishment for the war criminal. The Mushroom Kingdom and the Koopa Empire signed one final treaty in 2012, which stated that the Koopa Empire had to be dissolved and that they had to give up all of the land they had owned to the Kingdom. In 2016, during Woodes Rogers' presidency, a terrorist group known as The Crew, that pledged themselves to carrying out the legacy of the Koopa Empire attacked Mushroom City. Investigation led the government to discover that Kamek was affiliated with the group in some way. Rogers secretly released Kamek from prison and transferred him to Bowser's Castle in Laveght for interrogation. Later, on a mission, an airship carrying Kamek exploded in midair, and Woodes Rogers announced that the last remnants of the Koopa Empire had been destroyed. Less than a year later, he was found to be mistaken. A member of the ancient Koopa bloodline, Vincent Koopa V carried out an attack on the MMXVI Star Festival. Few citizens were harmed but the militia was able to destroy a secret Mushroom Kingdom base that Woodes Rogers had constructed. Followers of Vincent V then infiltrated the Mushroom City Police Department and proceeded to mow down citizens. Authorities were unable to locate the mastermind following the incident. He fled to the galaxies where a ginormous secret weapon had been constructed known as the Galaxy Destroyer, lying in the unexplored Uncharted Galaxies. Intel discovered that Vincent had used Beach Bowl Galaxy as a testing subject and had destroyed it, before capturing the crew of the nearby Starship Mario. As soon as the Mushroom Kingdom revealed this news, Termina, Hyrule, Hoshido, Nohr, the Republic of the Coast, and Snowmadia all declared war on the new extremist Koopa Empire. What followed is what some historians are already calling World War II. As of August 27, 2016, the Koopa Empire has carried out deadly attacks in the Himalayan mountain range, captured the Royal Fortress in Kyrat, and massacred most of those in the Nohr Royal Family. After the latter, both Nohr and Hoshido pulled out of the war and Ryoma, prince of Hoshido was put under investigation for possible treason. Category:Organization Category:Super Mario characters Category:Koopa